Lily and the Potion
by xgirlyx
Summary: When Severus decides to give Lily a potion that will affect her attitude, how will everyone else act? Rated for language and 'steamy' subjects.
1. Potions

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, the characters or anything. JK Rowling owns this all. But the rest of the characters and the plot line are mine and I would appreciate it if you would leave it be. I know that Lucius Malfoy isn't even close to the same year as everyone else, but in my story he is. Besides, he is only in this part. I also would appreciate it any comments you have on my writing.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day. Gryffindor had double potions with Slytherin. The Marauders were sulking in the back corner, to say the least. Their potions professor had come down with a bad case of muggle whooping cough so they had a sub. Some teacher no one had ever seen before and usually when you are a seventh year, you have seen everyone.

There were a few students who weren't trying to make the sub's life hell. Of course one of them was Lily Evans. She was carefully stirring her potion as she helped the other students around her. Her potion was a nice cobalt blue color when the boy next to her had a lavender potion.

A select few Slytherins were making a different potion though. Severus Snape stirred a hot pink potion as he read from a thick, dusty book. "Lucius," He drawled to the blonde beside him. "Add the unicorn hair." Lucius Malfoy plucked a small silver hair from a bottle and dropped it into the cauldron. "It is almost finished." Severus said in a low voice. "We need to bring it to a boil, and then our concoction will be finished." He said, turning the heat up.

Meanwhile, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were sitting in the opposite side of the room as Severus. "I wonder what he is making." Remus asked, studying Lucius and Snape. "I don't recall reading about a pink potion before." He said to James and Sirius. "Who cares what they're doing?" Sirius asked in a disgusted tone. "I can't believe Evans is such a teacher's pet." He said, giving James a smirk. "Hardy har har, Black. You are so funny." James replied in a sarcastic tone. James looked over to where Lily was. She had uncapped a juice bottle and was drinking out of it before going back to her potion again.

"Should we get out of here?" James asked, tired of being in class. "Yea." Sirius said, standing up. He gathered all his stuff and shoved it into his bag. James did the same and they started walking towards the door. "Remus? Peter? Are you guys coming?" James asked, turning around when he realized they weren't following. Peter eagerly gathered his stuff and ran to where James and Sirius stood. "Moony?" Sirius asked, wondering why it was taking him so long. Remus gave Severus one last gaze before gathering his stuff too. "I suppose a break would be nice." Remus slowly walked to where the other three were, not taking his eyes off Severus. "I still think he is up to no good." He said quietly. "Don't worry about it, Remus." James said, not really caring about Severus right now. "Snivellius isn't smart enough to pull a fast one." Sirius said, agreeing with James.

The four of them walked out of the classroom, ignoring the professor's protests. Remus was the first to leave, followed by Peter, Sirius and then James. James stayed behind a while to collect the detention slips from the professor. "What should we do with these?" James asked as he shut the door behind him. "Why did you even take them?" Sirius asked. "They just take up space." James smiled. "I thought we could add them to the collection." James told Sirius, with a small smirk. "How many points do you think they will take off for this charade?" Peter asked in a squeaky voice. "Do we care?" Sirius asked Peter in a snappy tone. "So where too?" Remus asked, sensing an argument. "I would like to go to Zonko's." James said, heading in the direction of the witch statue. "Is that fine with everyone else?" He asked, not really caring if they disagreed. "Sure." Sirius said, and Remus nodded in agreement. Peter knew that Sirius or James didn't care what he had to say so he didn't say anything. When they reached the statue, James opened it and all three climbed inside.

Back in the classroom, Severus had finsihed his potion. "Now who wants to do the swap?" He asked, looking at Lucius. Lucius shook his head no and looked at anotherSlytherin that was nearby. The boy looked up at them. "What?" He asked as Severus smirked. "Perfect." Carefully ladeling some potion into a bottle he added a drop of liquid from a vile. The hot pink potion turned clear, looking strangely like water. "Would you mind swapping this with the bottle that Evans was drinking out of?" He asked, handing the boy the bottle. Looking questioningly at the bottle, the boy snatched it. "Ok." He walked over to Lily and grabbed her juice bottle out of her bag. Placing the potion bottle back in her bag, he toddled back to where Severus and Lucius were. "Perfect. Thank you ever so much. You can keep the bottle as a souvinier." Severus drawled out. Lucius smirked. "So what exactly is the potion going to do to the mudblood?" He asked, watching Lily take a swig of the potion. "Well, the potion has different affects on different people.It could do a variety of things. We will just have to wait and see." Severus settled back in his chair and continued to watch innocent Lily.

* * *

Author's note: This is my first fan fic, so I would love any comments or constructive criticism you can leave me. I will try to get the second part up soon! I hope you enjoy it. 


	2. The New Lily

**Author's Note: **_I'm sorry this took so long. I have had so much I needed to do the past few weeks. But it is up now and the third chapter is almost done!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, the characters or anything. JK Rowling owns this all. But the rest of the characters and the plot line are mine and I would appreciate it if you would leave it be.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, class started as usual. Seventh year Charms class was just starting. James slid into his chair with Sirius right beside him. But someone was missing. Looking around the room, James realized who it was. There was some serious lacking in red hair and sarcastic remarks. "Where's Evans?" James asked Sirius, poking him in the ribs. Sirius whipped his head around the classroom. Sirius shrugged before returning to slacking off.

It wasn't until after all their classes in the afternoon did James finally find Lily. She was standing behind a huge tree on the Hogwarts grounds. Her skirt was rolled up, resting about eight inches above her knee. The white blouse was slightly wrinkly with the top few buttons undone, exposing a little black lace number underneath. Red hair was thrown up into pony tail at the back of her head. Her skin was a remarkably pale, bringing out the bags under her eyes. Shimmery eye shadow covered Lily's eyelids, with black eyeliner surrounding her unusually dull green eyes. The thing that surprised James the most was the cigarette Lily lazily held in between her two fingers. James's eyes widened as he watched Lily take a drag on it before bringing her arm to rest on the tree trunk again.

"Evans, are you smoking?" He asked in a surprised tone. "Yea, so what?" She asked in a low tone, flicking some ashes off onto the ground. All James could do was gape at her. "What happened to you?" He managed to get out. Lily narrowed her eyes at him. Throwing her cigarette on the ground, she put it out with her toe. "What do you mean, Jamesie?" She cooed, walking over to him seductively. James's eyes were bulging out of his head. He couldn't find words, so he just stood there. Lily continued to move toward. She then stood about an inch from him. James could feel her warm breath on his neck. "What's the matter James?" She whispered, her lips moving up his neck. "You don't want me now?" Her lips made contact with James's skin and he seemed to stifen. His first thought was 'Hell, lets go.' But he knew that something was obviously wrong with her, he couldn't do that to her. Mustering up all the nerve he could, James slowly backed away from Lily. Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "James Potter is actually turning me down? I can't fucking believe that." Lily turned her back on him and scooped up her purse that had been abandoned on the ground. Fishing around, she came up with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Want one?" Lily asked as she stuck one in her mouth. James shook his head no and watched in amazement as she lit the cigarette like a pro. "Are you going to tell me what is going on?" James said after awhile. Lily answered by blowing smoke into his face. "Nothing is going on. I'm always like this." James couldn't take it. With out another word, he walked off toward the castle.

"I don't know what is up with her." James was walking with Sirius to the Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius didn't believe that Lily was what James said he was. "You can see her at dinner. She will be hungry from all the smoking." He told Sirius. Sirius scoffed at James. The two boys reached the portrait and Sirius gave the fat lady the password. Walking inside, the smell of smoke greeted them. Coughing slightly, James peered inside to see what was going on. Lily was in a chair, smoking yet another cigarette. A half-empty bottle of fire whiskey was sitting beside her. "Hey!" Sirius exclaimed. "That is MY bottle of fire whiskey." He grabbed the bottle. "You drank my emergency bottle of whiskey!" Sirius was almost shouting. Lily rolled her eyes. "It was an emergency." She draweled at him, flicking her cigarette at his feet. "Ok Evans. If you want fire whiskey, get your own. Do not drink mine." Sirius shook a finger at her. James couldn't believe it. "Sirius! Is that all you have to say?" Sirius glanced at James. "Oh yea, stop dressing like a slut." And with that, Sirius dispeared up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. One of Lily's friends past Sirius on the staircase. Taylor Stevens offered Sirius a small smile before continuing her way down to the Common Room. Just like the boys, Taylor scrunched her nose up at the smell of smoke. At the sight of Lily, Taylor almost exploded. "Lils! What are you doing?" She exclaimed, rushing over to her. "What are you wearing?" Taylor then stood back to look at Lily. Lily rolled her eyes and pulled herself up to a standing position. "What is it with everyone and their sudden interest in my behavior?" She snapped at them all, pushing past them. "Lils, come on." Taylor said, a worried look in her eyes. "We're just trying to help." Lily scoffed at Taylor. "Yeah, sure you are." Taylor srunched up her nose at the smell of smoke as Lily passed her. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" She spat before running out of the Common Room. James watched as Lily left before turning toward Taylor. "Well?" He asked. Taylor raised an eyebrow at him. "Well what?" She asked. "Well, what do we do now?" James asked impatiently. Taylor sighed. "Find out what the hell happened."


	3. The Make Out Session

**Author's Note**: _I'm sorry this has been taking forever. I put the first chapter up and then got confused and forgot where I was going with this. But the second chapter went up a week ago and now the third. Please review my stuff, I do appreciate it!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, the characters or anything. JK Rowling owns this all. But the rest of the characters and the plot line are mine and I would appreciate it if you would leave it be.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A week had past since everyone met the new Lily Evans. James rarely saw Lily in class and if she did come to class, she came in late. Lily always wore her unirform rolled up and unbuttoned, even when the professors warned her it was going to lose her points if she didn't fix it. She even cursed out their Astronomy professor and landed herself in detention.

James wasn't sure if he liked the new Lily or not. The new Lily liked him like he liked her and James was getting use to it. But he wasn't sure a relationship with the female version of himself would work. Many girls claimed to be a 'female Marauder' and either James or Sirius had dated them. None of them came close to a true Marauder and they were out of their lives within days.

It was Friday afternoon, James had just gotten out of his last class. He couldn't wait to get out onto the grounds. It was a gorgeous day out, sun everywhere. Bursting through the doors, he made his way to the usual tree he sat under. Pretty soon he was joined by Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"I'm so glad classes are over." Sirius said, plopping down onto the grass. He laid down onto the grass and stared up into the sky. Remus took his usual spot against the tree trunk and pulled out a book. Peter scurried after Remus. To no one's surprise Lily joined them a few minutes later, along with her friend Taylor. Lily greeted everyone with a large smile and plopped down besides James. Taylor gave everyone a weak smile and made her way over to Sirius.

"Hey Evans." James greeted her, returning the grin.  
"Hi James." Lily replied, leaning her head against his shoulder.  
"I missed you in class today." James told her casually, not wanting to start an argument.  
"I know. I didn't feel like going to class. Especially when I get detention when I do go." Lily shrugged. "I have to serve it tonight. It really isn't that big of deal... Except I heard about this party that I was interested in going too."  
James looked down at her. "Party?" He asked. How could you have a party at Hogwarts and not get caught?  
"Yeah. In the Three Broomsticks." Lily told him. "I guess I will have to wait til the next one."

Just then a group of Slytherin Seventh Years past them. A few of them catcalled at Lily, who sat up straight at the sight of them. She didn't get embarassed like most girls did when someone whistled at them. Instead, Lily just gave them all a flirtacious smile and watched them walk away. No one else seemed to notice this exchangement besides James. He didn't say anything but he still wondered what was up.

* * *

That night, James couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about what went on today. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he sat up. Standing up, he made his way down the stairs and into the Common Room. Lily was there, sleeping on the couch. Her red hair was fanned out all over to the extent it could. Not saying anything, James plopped down beside her on the couch. Lily must have felt his presense because she moved over and laid her head in his lap, still asleep. Looking down at her, James couldn't help but ooh and awe. She was as gorgeous as she ever was. The pale, silky appearance her skin had made her look like in angel. 

Suddenly, she stirred beneath him. Lily's eyelids fluttered slightly before opening. Her bright green eyes stared up into his dull hazel ones.

"Hi." Lily whispered, smiling at him.  
"Hi." James replied, grinning down at her. Slowly, she pulled her head out of his lap and sat up straight, yawning.  
"How long was I sleeping?" She asked him.  
James shrugged. "Not very long."

Lily didn't look embarassed or ashamed that she had used his lap as a pillow. A moment or two of silence came over them. James felt the need to say something.

"Lily, I-" He started, but Lily brought a finger to his lips.  
"Shh." She whispered. "Don't say anything. It will ruin the moment." Lily slowly removed her finger.

Leaning in ever so slightly, her lips greeted his. James first thought was to pull away; this really wasn't Lily. But he became lost in the moment and deepened the kiss. Lily seemed to enjoy this, and matched his level of kissing. Breaking away, James playfully shoved Lily back onto the couch. She let out a giggle as James crawled to meet her. Their lips met again, with the same amount of passion as before. Lily's hands flew to James's hair as she ran them through the black locks. James slowly slid his hand to the small of her back, stroking the skin where her tank top ended. When Lily's hands started playing with the hem of James's shirt, he pulled himself off of her.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, sitting up on the couch.  
"This is so wrong." James replied, standing up. He didn't look at her. "You're not you. Something's changed and you don't know what your doing."  
Lily jumped up. "I know what I'm doing. I know that I want you." She said softly, walking toward him. James backed away.  
"I'm sorry." He said quietly before running up to the boy's dormitory.

Lily sighed and plopped back down. She couldn't believe that she just got denied from the guy who has loved her for three years. After thinking up the perfect revenge, she fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
